


the dragon, the moon and the valkyrie

by serif (lostpoems)



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chang'e is the cutest, Cross-posted, F/M, Lore Compliant, and well Freya is smart but can be dense sometimes, oops i gotta restrain myself from putting spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostpoems/pseuds/serif
Summary: Freya's expecting and she doesn't even know it herself.
Relationships: Freya/Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 13





	the dragon, the moon and the valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> don't be deceived by the title; this is nothing epic c:

Freya spat out the water on the sink, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her pajama afterwards. She tried to think of previous night's dinner. Salad can't make you throw up that bad, can it?

She straightened up, taking a good look at herself on the mirror. The first thing she notes were her bloodshot eyes, probably from the lack of sleep. She must have had to get up at least four times since last night because her stomach wasn't in the best condition.

Her body also felt sluggish. She's considering sleeping some more yet she also craves to get some sunlight. She's been holed up inside the palace, if not attending to her royal duties, for a while now. She could definitely use a leisure walk in the garden.

 _What a princess,_ she sarcastically thought at the sight of herself.

It is while she was in these thoughts that she caught Zilong's eyes from the mirror. She first thinks she's imagining things but when he doesn't disappear after blinking, a couple of times, she knows he's really there, really standing by the doorway of the bathroom with a serious look on his face. Freya turned to him and managed a soft smile. "You're home."

She hasn't seen him for almost two weeks. He was sent out by his fatherㅡthe emperorㅡon a civil mission and while no one objected, the prince had royal duties after all. Freya still missed him so greatly.

The only thing that's stopping her from running to embrace him were her legs. They felt weird and weak. She felt really exhausted, too.

"When did you arrive? I didn't hear the welcoming horn." Freya wondered if she missed it, which was impossible for she was never deeply asleep anyway. "How was your negotiation with the Western Expanse?"

Seeing her struggle, Zilong was the one to approach her instead. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, reveling at the warmth of his body.

He did his best to answer her inquiries, letting her know that he went to her first and foremost so the main palace was yet to be informed about his arrival. He told her little about his meeting with the Feudal lords of the Western Expanse because Zilong figured it will just bore her. Freya hummed in acknowledgment, trusting his words when he said his trip had been fine.

He was then cupping her face, making her look up at him. "Is there something I should know?"

"How my days went?" Freya guessed he was asking about that. "It was repetitive. I have been escorting Father this whole week in meetings and listening to the commoner's requests. It's a lot of work but a small thing for a princess to carry out. Besides, I like listening to the people." She wrinkled her nose, completely missing his point.

"I walked in on you throwing up," He said. "Or at least I heard you from the bedroom door."

Freya chuckled, tracing a hand on his cheek, mistaking his suspicion yet again. "I have an upset stomach since last night, Zi. I would have some tea for it so you don't have to worry anymore."

He overlapped his hand on hers, leaning into her touch. "Freya... when was the last time you bled?"

Her smile disappeared and she was momentarily flustered until his question sinks in. "Oh." Realization hit her. _Could it be?_

Zilong understood her answer even if she said none. He smiled warmly, pressing his lips against her forehead. "I'll have the palace doctors come immediately."

"But the generals from the Jaws are arriving for brunch. Fatherㅡ"

"Trust me, Father would confine you himself in your chambers if he gets a hold of this news."

"But we're still not sure," She buried her face on his chest, inhaling to calm herself because she suddenly feels scared. She's also excited. There are butterflies in her stomach and she felt like crying would be a good thing to do right now. She sighed and told him exactly what was on her mind.

"Shh, sweetheart. It's going to be okay." He pressed a kiss on her forehead once again.

When she heard the news of Freya's confinement, she didn't lose a moment into heading down to the Prince's Palace. She didn't heed the worried calls of her ladies in waiting nor the warnings about running down the halls from the watchmen because she only had one destination in mind.

The bedroom door busted open and there stood a wide-eyed Chang'e. She frantically scanned the room, and when her eyes met Freya's, she immediately lunged forward to her sister-in-law.

"Is it true you're going to have little dragons?"

Zilong, who was sitting by the bed, choked on his spit while Freya's eyes widened. Soon enough she was laughing, both from the little girl's outburst and her husband's shocked reaction. "Was that what your nana told you?"

Chang'e nodded. Freya noticed her tiny hands clasped in front of her, fiddling ever so lightly. She smiled fondly and reached out, motioning for her to come closer. Chang'e was quick to climb onto the bed and went into Freya's embrace.

"I suppose that's true," Freya said and poked Chang'e's nose.

She giggled but then put a hand on her forehead. "It's a good thing, right? So why are you in your sick clothes? And why is Father locking you up in brother's palace?"

"I'm not sick," Freya assured her. "The royal clothes are just weighing me down. I need to be as comfortable as possible if we want the little dragon to grow properly. And I'm not necessarily locked up. _Brother's palace_ is my home, sweetie."

"But brother's always away," Chang'e huffed, throwing her brother a side glance. "Won't you get lonely here? You can go to my palace and Chang'e will take care of big sis."

Freya worriedly glanced at Zilong. True enough, there was pained guilt on his face. He's been away most of the time, and although Chang'e didn't mean it in a harsh way, it still gave him a blow. Freya looked for something to say but Chang'e beat her to it.

Like the smart little girl she is, she figured she must have said something to upset her brother. She waddled to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, brother. I just miss you and I'm just really excited to have another dragon around."

Zilong's expression slowly relaxed and he circled his arms around the tiny frame of his sister. "Hey, little moon." Chang'e looked up at him, her round orbs expectant. "What do you say we visit the Orchard this weekend?"

Her face lit up, but she was quick to be skeptic about it. "Do you really mean it?"

He nodded and she started to squeal in delight, giving the two of them kisses. He laughed and ruffled her hair, "Alright, run along now and give us some privacy."

Chang'e jumped down from the bed and ran out of the room, excitedly telling her nana about their weekend trip.

Freya couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness. She can't help but imagine their very own bundle of joy. She found Zilong staring at her and she could guess he's thinking the same thing.

She scooted closer until he has his arms around her shoulder. "Do you really mean it?" She mimicked Chang'e's question. He hummed, confused. "Won't Father send you away on another mission soon?"

"I think not." Zilong smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "The dragon himself is ecstatic about the news, I think he'll let me off the hook for quite some time."

"That's great," she started, heaving a sigh as she fiddled with his hand that was laced with hers. "We should visit the heavens one of these days too, to tell them the news."

Zilong pulled her closer to him, pressing a kiss on her temple. She felt him smiling and Freya couldn't help but smile as well. "We should do that."

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on lj and wp


End file.
